undiscovered_caw_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
Bill Goldberg
Bill Goldberg is a professional wrestler that appears in CAW Wrestling Promotions. He appears in ECCW (Extreme CAW Championship Wrestling) & ENA (European Nonstop Action). He used to appear in XWP (Xtreme Wrestling Promotion) before he was released due to backlash from fans. However in 2019, it was announced he would make one last appearance for the promotion. XWP (2017; 2019-Present) Feud with Silvio & Mario Sanchez; Departure Bill Goldberg debuted on XWP Television at World's Collide representing ECCW in the Interpromotional Rumble where he was eliminated by Kenny Taylor. Before going to the ring, Goldberg was involved in an altercation with Silvio which led to Silvio calling Goldberg out for a match at WrestleMania 1. Goldberg would accept. He would defeat Chris Jericho later that night. At WrestleMania 1, Goldberg would defeat Silvio in less than a minute. After a few month hiatus, Goldberg would make his return at Money in the Bank where he would announce he would face the XWP Champion at Summerslam. Later in the night, he would Spear & Jackhammer Arrow (who just won the XWP Championship) to send a statement. At Summerslam, Goldberg would start a feud with Mario Sanchez after Mario Sanchez was inserted into the XWP Championship as Mario Sanchez won a number 1 contenders match earlier in the night. On the Raw after Survivor Series, Goldberg would return and confront Mario Sanchez (who had since lost the Title) and challenged him to a match at WrestleMania which Mario Sanchez would accept. At Royal Rumble S02, Goldberg would make a surprise appearance at number 14 and would eliminate Mario Sanchez. Bill would then be eliminated by Cycloper. At Danger Zone, Goldberg would defeat Kenny Taylor who Mario Sanchez pick as an opponent for Goldberg. Goldberg would attack Mario Sanchez after Mario defeated Goldberg's chosen opponent Blake Douglas, hitting Mario with a 2 Spears and a Jackhammer. At WrestleMania 2, Goldberg would defeat Mario Sanchez in a hard fought match. After WrestleMania, Goldberg would be released from his contract after backlash from fans which included the Goldberg/Mario match being rated 1 Star by one half of the CAW Wrestling Observer. Sporadic Appearances Goldberg would make a surprise appearance in the Season 3 Royal Rumble where he would have a run in with old rival Mario Sanchez who he would eliminate before being eliminated himself by Angel Alexander. Goldberg is set to make one last XWP Appearance at Kova: Legends Rise facing off against old rival Silvio. ECCW (2016-Present) Sporadic Appearances Goldberg would make his ECCW Debut on the debut episode of ECCW where he would compete in the Elimination Chamber match for the vacant ECCW Heavyweight Championship but would be unsuccessful. At Warzone, Goldberg would compete in a Fatal 4 Way Number 1 Contenders Match but would lose to Triple H. After a few months away from ECCW, Goldberg would return at WrestleMania defeating Triple H in seconds. Goldberg has yet to make an appearance for ECCW since. ENA (2015-Present) Championships & Accomplishments ENA: * ENA World Heavyweight Champion - 1x * 2015 BFG Series Winner